


CN-

by mido



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: TC: you know how it is brotherTC: NOT SLEEPING WELLTC: and stuff





	CN-

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 23:46 --

CG: OKAY, I'M SKIPPING THE PLEASANTRIES HERE AND HEADING STRAIGHT INTO A PIROUETTE OFF THE FUCKING HANDLE.  
CG: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM LATELY?  
CG: YOU'VE BEEN CONTACTING EVERYONE LESS AND LESS, AND WHILE USUALLY I WOULDN'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT WHAT YOU DID WITH YOUR TIME, THERE ARE, SERENDIPITOUSLY, TWO THINGS PREVENTING ME FROM BEING APATHETIC TO YOUR BULLSHIT NOW.  
CG: ONE IS THAT TAVROS CAN'T KEEP HIS BULGE IN HIS PANTS AND HAS BEEN TROLLING ME NONSTOP SINCE YOU STOPPED RESPONDING TO HIS SLAM POEMS WITH YOUR OWN.  
CG: I CAN'T GO TO THE GODDAMN LOAD GAPER WITHOUT HIM WHINING THAT I'M NOT TELLING HIM SOMETHING BECAUSE I'M "HESITATING"!  
CG: I CAN'T SHIT PEACEFULLY ANYMORE BECAUSE OF YOU, GOT IT, YOU DELUSIONAL BASTARD?  
CG: SECOND THING IS SOMETHING I *FIGURED* YOU'D CARE MORE ABOUT, BUT SINCE IT SEEMS TO HAVE CONVENIENTLY SLIPPED YOUR MIND THESE PAST FEW NIGHTS, I GUESS IT ISN'T THAT BIG A DEAL AFTER ALL!  
CG: AND IN CASE *THAT'S* SOMEHOW NOT OBVIOUS ENOUGH, LET ME MAKE IT CRYSTAL-FUCKING-CLEAR FOR YOU.  
CG: I'M YOUR FUCKING MOIRAIL, NOOKSUCKER!  
CG: JESUS CHRIST, EVEN *ERIDAN'S* MOIRALLEGIANCE WITH FEFERI IS GOING BETTER THAN OURS RIGHT NOW!  
CG: I WOULD SAY VRISKA'S TOO, BUT THAT WOULD BE A LIE AND WE BOTH KNOW IT.  
CG: AND DON'T EVEN TAKE THAT TO MEAN EITHER ONE OF US IS FLUSHED FOR THE OTHER, YOU SICKO.  
CG: GOG, I'M GETTING OFF TRACK.  
CG: ANYWAY!  
CG: ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING ANSWER ME OR NOT, YOU BULGE-LICKING CLOWN?  
CG: FUCKING, FINE.  
CG: FOR THE LOVE OF GOG GAMZEE, ANSWER ME.  
TC: whoa brother what's got my motherfucker in such a twist  
CG: OH JESUS WHERE IS YOUR QUIRK.  
TC: know it pisses you off karbro so i turned it off  
TC: you know  
TC: COURTESY.  
CG: FINE, FINE, WHATEVER.  
CG: YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAS ME IN A TWIST, AS YOU SO ELOQUENTLY PUT IT!  
TC: cant say i quite understand  
CG: I DID NOT JUST DO AN ACROBATIC FUCKING TROLL CIRQUE DE SOLEIL WORTHY PIROUETTE OFF THE HANDLE TO BE TOLD YOU "DON'T UNDERSTAND".  
TC: you mean my up and ignorin tavbro?  
CG: AND EVERYONE FUCKING ELSE!  
CG: WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?  
TC: you know how it is brother  
TC: NOT SLEEPING WELL  
TC: and stuff  
CG: DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY SOPOR LEFT TO SLEEP IN?  
CG: WITH HOW MUCH YOU MANAGE TO INGEST I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED.  
TC: i got more than enough  
TC: pies just aint tasting sweet lately  
TC: been making me think they gone bad  
TC: SO I STOPPED EATING THEM.  
TC: thought goatdad might bring something back to eat  
TC: UNLESS ERIDAN SKEWERED HIM ALREADY  
TC: because i aint seen him for a half-sweep now  
CG: FUCK, SERIOUSLY?  
CG: I CAN'T GO A NIGHT WITHOUT CRABDAD NAGGING ME.  
CG: DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANYTHING ELSE YOU CAN EAT?  
CG: DON'T YOU HAVE THAT GODAWFUL SODA?  
TC: nah brother  
TC: SHITS POISON  
TC: hope feferis lusus likes faygo  
CG: YOU POURED IT IN THE FUCKING OCEAN?  
CG: JESUS, GAMZEE.  
CG: CRABDAD WENT HUNTING EARLIER, I HAVE A WHOLE OINKBEAST HERE READY TO COOK.  
CG: YOU KNOW HOW TO *BAKE*, AT LEAST, I CAN BRING HALF OVER?  
TC: ill be fine palebro of mine  
TC: im just flushing the bad shit out  
TC: SO I CAN FILL MYSELF WITH GOODNESS.  
CG: I DON'T CARE, I'M BRINGING IT OVER ANYWAY.  
CG: GET YOUR OVEN READY.  
TC: dont worry bro  
TC: i will  
TC: :o)

**Author's Note:**

> i hate posting works less than 1000 words but i needed to get this out of my system no matter how short


End file.
